bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Tilly Green
'Tilly Green ' is a main character in Big City Greens. She is Cricket's older sister. Appearance Physical She is taller than Cricket, she has black medium length hair, freckles on both sides of her cheek, and like the other Greens, she also has pale yellow skin. Attire She mostly wears a light purple long dress with a white collar. Tilly, unlike her brother, actually wears shoes. She bares a resemblance to her great great aunt Metrona Green. Personality She's mostly the oddball, has a bit of enthusiastic of her young brother's intention for things that whatever interest Cricket, interests her also, she appears a bit fearless of the danger that she may encounter from time to time, and she sometimes tried to play a role of being the older big sis to Cricket. Relationships Cricket She has a close but honest relationship with Cricket, as him being her solely younger brother, who has the aspects of watching over him and being in any of Cricket's misadventures, while there were times when she has a hard time of dealing with Cricket, if he intends to do things that may cause her to worry and get disappointed in him for causing of the trouble that could eventually cause her to lose Bill's trust on Tilly. Gramma Both don't really interact much as Alice does with Bill and Cricket, but they seem to have a decent relationship. In "Tilly Tour" Tilly takes Gramma on a tour around Big City so that the latter will start to like it. Bill Both don't really interact much as Bill does with Alice and Cricket, but they seem to have a decent relationship. In "Cricketsitter" she tries her best to look after Cricket to show Bill that she is a good babysitter. Andromeda Tilly first met Andromeda in "Gargoyle Gals", after surprising her in the bushes. In order to impress her new friend, Tilly thinks up a couple of conspiracies, including little men living under a rock, until she makes up a conspiracy that the gargoyles come alive at night. Andromeda wants to see this so she can take a picture, so Tilly makes up another lie that they come to life if you hit them with a "magic hammer". However, Tilly regrets this when she realizes that she has put her new friend in danger, so she confesses that she made the whole thing up, and saves Andromeda. The next day, Tilly thinks their friendship might be over, until Andromeda sends her a letter saying that she's sorry she left her; there were too many witnesses, and to meet her in the park for a new lead: Officer Keys might be an alien disguised as a human! Thus reaffirming their friendship. Melissa Melissa is Tilly's pet goat. According to Tilly's own unique perspective, Melissa has the spirit of a dog, so Tilly decided to enter her into a dog show. People at the dog show made fun of Tilly and Melissa, but Tilly didn't care; she only cared that Melissa was having a good time. Unfortunately, Cricket ruined their fun by releasing Phoenix's fleas all over the place to "save her from humiliation", not knowing that she didn't care that people were making fun of her and Melissa. Sackson Sackson is Tilly's homemade sack doll. Gallery Trivia *In Blue Tater, she doesn't believe much of a bad luck or curse as she explains that everyone has their own luck. **She also added that the reason that she beat Cricket in head-and-tails, it's because she glued two pennies with only the heads on both sides. *In Cricketsitter, she tends to quietly pass out when she gets overwhelmed by the situation. **She also carries a sack bag that she named Sackson. *She bears a striking resemblance to Prudence from Cha Ching. *She also bears a striking resemblance to her great great aunt, Metrona Green. ("Family Legacy") Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:T Category:A-Z Category:Green family Category:Females